Vecinos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Sasuke casi no asiste en su casa y, por lo mismo, no conoce a sus vecinos. Pero esta situación cambia cuando le obligan a tomar vacaciones y termina descubriendo que su vecina ¡Es una idol!
1. Vacaciones Obligadas

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Cualquier compañía, marca, canción o producto que se mencione es de sus respectivos dueños, CEOs y/o sellos discográficos.  
><strong>

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: NO odio a Justin Bieber. Ya verán por qué.**

* * *

><p><strong>VECINOS<strong>

_Capítulo 1: Vacaciones Obligadas_

Sasuke siempre estaba trabajando, nunca asistía en su casa y, por lo mismo, no conocía a sus vecinos. Si es que tenía vecinos. Esa situación cambió cuando el presidente de la empresa (y mejor amigo) le prohibió terminantemente poner un pie allí otra vez durante dos meses, bajo amenaza de ser despedido. Por supuesto que el Uchiha se negó, pero cuando vio a Naruto calculando su liquidación salió de allí hecho una furia.

Desde entonces, y por culpa del rubio, Sasuke se la pasaba todo el día tirado en el sofá comiendo helado de café y cambiándole a la televisión con el mando a distancia. No salía ni a correr, como era su mañanera costumbre, ni a tomar, como su viciosa rutina de fines de semana.

Pasada una semana, Naruto fue a visitarlo (no lo había hecho antes porque sabía que su amigo estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para golpearlo y él no planeaba asistir a trabajar con el rostro deshecho). Sasuke le abrió la puerta con barba de una semana y un par de kilos más, producto de comer tanto helado; Uchiha resistió las ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al ojiazul, recordándose a sí mismo que los amigos no se rompen la cara sólo por darse vacaciones.

—¡Qué onda, Sasuke! —saludó Uzumaki con alegría

—Buenas —contestó con desgana y regresando a la sala, Naruto caminando detrás de él.

Los amigos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, sentados en el sofá mirando la tele y pasándose el helado hasta que Sasuke, de la nada, sacó a colación el tema de sus vacaciones obligadas. Quería quejarse de eso desde hacía un buen tiempo y nadie mejor que el perpetrador de sus males para hacerlo.

—Podría demandarte por despido injustificado.

El rubio parpadeó confundido un par de veces, tardando algunos segundos en captar de qué hablaban; luego respondió:

—Prefiero que lo hagas por eso a que lo hagas por maltrato y sobreexplotación.

Uchiha cambió de canal una vez más, dejando al aparato en las caricaturas.

—Yo no te he dicho que te demandaría por eso.

—Tú no, pero tu madre sí.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con entendimiento al oír la explicación.

—Ella te lo pidió, ¿verdad? —Naruto se encogió de hombros y tragó otra cucharada grande de helado; era obvio, no tenía siquiera por qué responder a eso. Después observó con detenimiento la casa y se alarmó.

—¡Sasuke-idiota! ¡Esto parece un basurero! Un basurero muy limpio, debo decir. Pero basurero al fin y al cabo. ¿No tienes una sirvienta? ¿O acaso te has vuelto un duende de la basura?

—Es mi casa —respondió con desinterés—y no es como si la tuya estuviera en mejor estado. Pero puedes limpiarla si gustas. No me quejaré.

—Jamás dije que a limpiaría, de veras. Además, no es como que sea normal en ti tener un cochinero por hogar, señor maestro limpio.

Naruto descorrió las cortinas mientras el Uchiha seguía cambiando canales; esa sala estaba tan oscura y tétrica como la cueva de un vampiro. Sasuke se detuvo esta vez en un canal de música extranjera donde sonaba _Somebody to Love_ de _Justin Bieber_.

—No entiendo cómo les puede gustar a las niñitas alguien como él. Se ve claramente que es gay.

—Pues yo tampoco lo sé, pero aquí veo algo que de seguro sí sabes por qué te va a gustar.

Una sonrisa zorruna en la cara del rubio alentó a Sasuke a pararse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía nada que perder. Cualquier cosa era mejor que Justin Bieber. Al llegar a la ventana, se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse apresurado.

La visión que tenía desde ese lugar era mil por ciento más gratificante que criticar las preferencias sexuales del cantante canadiense. ¡Oh, sí! Porque allí, frente a su casa, estaba su sexy-vecina (de la que no tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia hasta ahora) en paños menores desde su recámara y, por lo que se veía, ya ni eso iba a vestir.

El par de amigos se quedaron ahí embobados mientras que en la tele comenzaba a sonar una lenta balada cantada por una mujer.

—¡Dios, viene la mejor parte!— susurró Naruto completamente entusiasmado cuando la joven estaba a punto de desabrochar el sujetador, pero su visión del paraíso terrenal se cortó porque la muchacha volteó asustada hacia donde ellos se encontraban; para su suerte, ella no los vio. Se agacharon tan rápido que sus rodillas crujieron en protesta.

—¡Jesús! —dijo Naruto—. Casi nos descubre. ¡Debimos de ser unos puñeteros ninjas en nuestra vida pasada! ¡Nos ocultamos jodidamente rápido!

Rieron por lo absurdo del comentario y se asomaron nuevamente. Ella seguía allí, pero ahora con las cortinas cerradas, por lo que sólo alcanzaban a ver una silueta borrosa. ¡Maldición! La decepción se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Se dirigieron apesadumbrados al sofá, pero volvieron sobre sus pasos tan rápido como pudieron. Sus mandíbulas se descolocaron y sus órbitas se salieron de su lugar. Completamente sorprendidos, alternaban su vista entre la ventana y el televisor.

—Y una mierda —masculló Sasuke—. Es imposible. Ni siquiera la vimos bien.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Su expresión seria era exactamente la misma que utilizaba cuando estaba maquinando un plan de negocios en el que tenía plena confianza.

—Hay una forma de averiguarlo —dijo con solemnidad—; pero primero: Wikipedia.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke se sentía increíblemente estúpido mientras caminaba con una taza (en la que Naruto había escrito "azúcar" con letras muy grandes) rumbo a la casa de junto.

"_Para empezar ni siquiera me gusta lo dulce_" pensó amargamente tocando la puerta. Momentos después salió la dueña, ataviada con un bonito vestido rosa. Saske deseó haber visto cuando se lo ponía.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó la joven con timidez, sonrojándose al notar lo atractivo que era Sasuke

Él, anonadado al comprobar la identidad de la joven y aturdido a la vez porque el "te lo dije" mental que Naruto le estaba enviando resonaba en su cabeza, sólo atinó a alzar la taza que llevaba en la mano a modo de respuesta.

—¿Azúcar? —él asintió—. En un momento —y entró a la casa, dejándolo mirar la bella artesanía de su puerta cerrada.

El joven empresario volteó para ver justo el momento cuando Naruto se asomaba de los arbustos en los que se había escondido, agitando frenéticamente la fotografía que recién habían impreso.

—¡Es ella! —medio gritó, medio susurró, al tiempo que apartaba los binoculares de sus ojos y alzaba su celular con conexión a internet en cierta página de Wikipedia—. ¡Es la idol Hinata Hyuga!

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. <strong>_

_**Última Edición: 17/05/2013**_


	2. Planes Estúpidos

**VECINOS**

_Capítulo 2: Planes estúpidos_

Sasuke recibió la taza de las manos de Hinata sin saber qué decir. Comprensible al estar frente a una sensual jovencita que ya vio en paños menores y que, como _bonus_ extra, era una _popstar_.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —él negó con la cabeza, todavía se le hacía un poco inverosímil la situación. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado viviendo al lado de ella y él sin darse cuenta? Hombre, debía visitar más su casa y menos la sala de juntas, esa que hacía de recámara en la compañía.

Hinata arrugó la nariz en un gesto gracioso antes de decir:

—¿No puedes hablar? ¿Eres mudo?

Uchiha enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza. Tenía que espabilar, estaba actuando como el idiota que no era. Ése papel ya estaba reservado a Naruto.

—¡Claro que no! Quiero decir, sí puedo hablar —se excusó apenado.

No pudiéndose contener, Naruto soltó una carcajada desde los arbustos y Hinata se sobresaltó.

—¿Qui-quién es él?

Uchiha maldijo al rubio mentalmente por su inoportuna aparición. Ya estaba pasando la humillación de su vida y él cometía una indiscreción. ¡¿Qué clase de mejor amigo se había conseguido?! Joder, si tan sólo pudiera pedir un reembolso. Ese chico no conocía el límite de la estupidez.

—Es sólo otro arbusto. Ignóralo.

—¡Préndete fuego, Sasuke! —gritó el rubio indignado haciendo aspavientos. El aludido sólo rodó los ojos y regresó su atención a su vecina.

—¿Se conocen?

—Por desgracia —masculló.

En tanto, Naruto se acercó hasta a ellos, sonriendo, como era su costumbre. Menos mal que no había escuchado el anterior comentario del otro hombre porque sino se hubiera armado Troya. O por lo menos una pequeña guerra verbal acerca de quién tienía la desgracia de conocer a quien.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata se puso colorada por la galantería del joven, pero luego dirigió si vista hasta los binoculares que colgaban de su pantalón. Los miró con desconfianza, casi asustada.

—¿_Paparazzis_?

Uzumaki se palmeó las bolsas y sonrió.

—¿Esto? ¡No! Sólo observaba pájaros.

Sasuke bufó molesto. Esa excusa era tan mala como la de _"maestra, el perro se comió mi tarea"_, pero no dijo nada. No era como si Hinata fuera a creerle.

—¿Te gusta la ornitología?

Olvídenlo, sí le creyó.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa brillante sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que significaba esa palabra. Increíble que fuera el CEO de una empresa—. Mi favorito es _Perry._

La suave risa de la _idol _se escuchó como miles de campanitas de cristeal repiqueteando. Los dos amigos parecían volar en un cielo de nubes rosas y sabor azucarado con tan dulce sonido.

—Eres muy gracioso.

—Y tú muy linda.

—Y tú muy idiota —se metió Sasuke. Su jefe le miró mal pero él omitió ese detalle—. Disculpa la molestia pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —no es como si no lo supieran, pero bueno. Un hombre tenía que fingir cuando tenía que fingir.

—Hinata.

—Yo soy Sasuke, un placer.

—¿Y no nos vas a invitar a pasar, Hina? —habló Naruto con mucha confianza. Ya se veía urgando el cajón de sus sujetadores y esparciendo su ropa interior por una habitación.

Sobresaltada, la jovencita puso una mala excusa y se metió a la casa. Desde afuera, ambos chicos escucharon como se ponía el seguro en la puerta. Se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

Esa chica era rara.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

De regreso en la casa de Sasuke, ambos jóvenes regresaron a la _súper divertida_ actividad de cambiar canales en la pantalla LCD de muchísimas pulgadas del dueño del hogar. Ahora comían sopa instantánea, el helado se había terminado y ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar o ir al supermercado después de su fracaso.

—Me pregunto de qué está hecha la sopa _Maruchan —_habló Uchiha sin que el importara en realidad el tema—. ¿Será de cartón o de plástico?

—Creo que es de papel de china. O crepé. ¿Cuál de los dos es el arrugadito?

—Crepé. Y eso tiene más sentido.

Silencio.

—¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

Naruto hechó un vistazo a la laptop con la biografía de Hinata Hyuga puesta sólo para corroborar su respuesta.

—Wikipedia dice que diecinueve. Wikipedia no miente.

—Asaltacunas.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Igual tú.

—_Touché._

Otra vez se quedaron callados y Sasuke se preocupó. Muchos silencios prolongados en su mejor amigo sólo eran síntoma de problemas.

—¿Te diste cuenta que cerró la puerta cuando le pedí que entráramos?

—Sí. ¿Y?

—¿A qué crees que se deba?

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez a que somos hombres y ella es una mujer que vive sola? ¿O tal vez porque olió tu desesperación de querer acostarte con una chica guapa?

—Exacto a lo primero. Lo segundo no. No creo que eso se huela. Así que, si queremos acercarnos a ella, tenemos que ganarnos su confianza.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso, genio?

—Tú déjamelo a mí.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mal presentimiento. Uchiha Sasuke tenía esa sensación desde que Naruto lo había dejado viendo videos de _Christian Chávez_ en _YouTube_. Había preguntado por qué, pero el rubio sólo había esbozado una sonrisa enigmática y se marchó. Por lo pronto la canción de _Libertad_ se escuchaba fuerte y claro por los altavoces. ¡Argh!

Cuando Naruto regresó, venía cargado de una enorme mochila para camping en su espalda. En seguida montó una casa de campaña en plena sala y sacó un par de latas que Sasuke reconoció como comida.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso de venirte aquí, soquete? —preguntó cuando terminó de montarlo todo. El rubio lo ignoró y Sasuke bufó indignado—. Largo de mi casa.

—No. Es injusto que sólo tú puedas estar cerca de Hinata, de veras —respondió despreocupadamente mirando su preciosa comida.

Sabiendo que ya no podría sacar al hombre de sus dominios ni a patadas, Uchiha se acercó con paso resignado a su amigo y se sentó a su lado. Estaba un poco contento de que estuviera ahí porque había llevado comida. Y más helado. Así que él se había ahorrado le fatiga de encender su auto y hacer cola en la caja del súper para obtener suministros. Naruto le ofreció una lata de crema batida en seguida y él la aceptó de mala gana. No era fanático del azúcar, solamente del helado. Debería educar mejor a Naruto ya que iba a vivir con él.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

Una sonrisa zorruna se posó en los labios de Uzumaki, se notaba que estaba esperando esa pregunta.

—¿Con qué personas se relacionan más las mujeres?

¿Otro interrogatorio? A la mierda. Él quería saber ya de qué se trataba el tan mentado plan y sus jueguitos de adivinanzas lo estaban desquiciando. No estaba y probablemente tampoco estaría de humor a largo plazo para sus juegos de palabras.

—O me dices qué es o te vas a la mierda.

La mirada letal del moreno hizo que Naruto tragara saliva. Hombre, a veces Sasuke daba mucho miedo.

—Tenemos que ser gays.

Sasuke escupió toda la crema batida, en completo shock. ¿Él gay? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si hacía no mucho que insultaba a _Justin Bieber_ por eso! Si Naruto creía que iba a caer tan bajo estaba loco. Al diablo. Jamás en el mundo de los jamases.

—Vete. Al. Infierno —le dijo con un aire amenazador y se limpió la boca—. Tú lo que quieres es tener algo conmigo. Si ya lo sabía, desde que éramos pequeños te gusta bañarte conmigo, maldito pervertido. ¡Ya se me había hecho raro que te la pasaras pegado de mí! Esto del plan es sólo una excusa para cumplir tus perversidades conmigo. ¡Pero no sueñes que voy a dejar que me toques! ¡Bastardo malagradecido!

—¡Por supuesto que no soy homosexual, idiota! ¡Y si lo fuera: no eres mi tipo! Además, esto es sólo un plan. UN PLAN. ¿Captas? P-L-A-N. PLAN. ¿No te saca de los nervios que esa niña no te haya hecho caso? ¡Si las ganas de cogértela se te notan a distancia! Nadie en su sano juicio te ha rechazado de esa manera. Ni a mí, ya puestos en ello. No de esa forma. Tal vez ella sea la lesbiana o algo. ¿Por qué más estaría aquí, en Alemania, si todos piensan que está pasando sus vacaciones en Taiwán? Vamos a averigüar eso.

—¡Me das ASCO! —gritó Sasuke alterado—. Aparte, si somos homosexuales y ella es tan lesbiana como tú vaticinas, ¿cómo carajos va a pensar siquiera enrollarse con nosotros, estúpido?

—¡Pues le decimos que en realidad somos bisexuales!

—¡Eso es más asqueroso aún! ¡¿Y qué tal si nos pregunta por qué no hacemos... _cosas_ en público?!

—¡Será porque no queremos dañar nuestra imagen de empresarios serios! ¡Los negocios podrían fracasar y bla bla bla blá!

—¿Y si pide que lo hagamos frente a ella? ¿Que no nos cortemos con los formalismos?

—Diremos que eres tímido. Te llevarás la culpa.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Tímido?! ¡Ni en tus sueños más húmedos!

—¡Yo no tengo sueños húmedos contigo!

—¡Mariposón comemierda!

—¡Vete al diablo!

Completamente exaltados se miraron el uno al otro con una expresión de odio auténtico. Odio auténtico entre mejores amigos, claro está. Al verlos así, uno se preguntaría con toda razón cómo carajos le hacían para ser inseparables desde la infancia, pero ese es uno de los grandes misterios del siglo XXI que aún no ha podido ser explicado ni por los científicos más capaces del mundo.

—¿Entonces? —cedió medianamente Sasuke ya más sosegado. El olor a reto le hacía hervir la sangre. El olor de un reto contra Uzumaki. Luchar contra otras personas no le exaltaba tanto ni le producía la misma emoción y adrenalina que él—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

La sonrisa de Naruto se extendió por toda su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Mushisisísimas gracias a todos por leer, por los favoritos y por comentar a: <strong>_**maribelteka, suna no hime, kaila maya the whater, RainyLady, Dark Amy-chan, Whos, Rika de Hiwatari, y hyuuga.**_

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Última Edición: 19/08/2013**_


	3. Manos a la Obra

**VECINOS**

_Capítulo 3: Manos a la Obra_

Aunque le doliera en toda la médula ósea reconocerlo, Naruto era uno de los hombres más capaces y eficientes (sino el más) que conocía. En tan sólo una noche había conseguido resolver, por medio de llamadas desde su preciado iPhone, los principales pendientes de la empresa, conseguir reemplazo para ambos (el rubio había estado haciendo el trabajo de los dos) y poner a estos últimos al corriente, con sencillas explicaciones, de los principales proyectos que la empresa tenía en marcha, eso sin mencionar que ya se había escrito un manual de _cómo fingir ser gay y no morir en el intento_.

En ocasiones como esa, Sasuke se cuestionaba si Naruto era en realidad una persona o algún proyecto que se le había escapado a la CIA o a alguna de esas organizaciones secretas que salen en las películas de espías... _tal vez hasta se había escapado del Área 51_. ¡Bah! ¿Qué importaba? Así fuera un lagarto parlante seguiría siendo su mejor amigo. Uno muy irritante, por cierto.

—Y tienes que usar portavasos —indicó Naruto, posando su taza con café y derrochando la misma energía de siempre. Viéndolo así nadie pensaría que no había dormido en más de 24 horas, como en realidad sucedía—. ¿Has entendido?

Uchiha bufó algo fastidiado. El rubio llevaba desde las cinco de la mañana (ya eran más de las ocho) mostrándole cómo ser toda una mariposita y comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente arrepentido de aceptar.

—Sí, sí. Ya entendí.

—Repítelo —ordenó el ojiazul, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo que hablar _suavemente _—Sasuke hizo cara de asco. Ése era uno de sus mayores retos—, evitar decir groserías, vestirme de colores pastel (lo cual es un asco), ser _delicado_ con las cosas, caminar como niña en celo, decir _por favor_ y _gracias_ y tengo que usar portavasos —resumió.

—Bien, bien. Pero también tomas té a las cinco.

—Sí, sí, tomo bla bla blá a las bla bla blá. ¿Alguna otra indicación más, _querido profesor_? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No, así está bien —sonrió; para Naruto todo eso era un juego muy entretenido, más porque tenía excusa perfecta para molestar a Sasuke más de lo normal—. Aunque tengo serias dudas de tu madera como actor.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que te jodan —ofendió.

—A ti también.

—Y bueno, ¿cuándo vamos a poner tu estúpido plan en acción?

—No podemos.

—¿Y por qué mierda no podemos?

—No tenemos ninguna excusa para visitarle.

—¿Entonces por qué me tomas de la mano?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Para que te acostumbres.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke se debatía internamente para elegir cuál de las ideas de su rubio amigo había sido la más estúpida de todas: si la del azúcar, la de ser bisexuales o ésta. Habían salido pitando de su casa cerca de las nueve de la mañana, sin comer y sin dormir, a fingir que corrían sólo porque Hinata estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo por el barrio.

—Acelera —le ordenó Naruto cuando ambos estaban a pocos metros de la chica—. Yo te alcanzaré, tú sólo corre.

El vicepresidente de una de las cinco compañías de autos más importantes de toda Alemania, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, hizo lo que su amigo le indicó, corriendo mucho más rápido que su amigo y rebasando, de paso, a Hinata. Se sentía como si estuviera huyendo de la vergüenza que sabía Naruto le haría pasar.

—¡Cariño, espérame! —lo llamó el rubio con un perfecto y muy ensayado sonsonete afeminado.

Sasuke creyó que le sangrarían los oídos.

De repente, Naruto aceleró su marcha y en medio de su demostración de habilidades físicas chocó 'accidentalmente' con Hinata, cayendo los dos al suelo.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó, aún fingiendo esa voz que era nauseabunda para su amigo—. ¡No te vi!

—No-no hay cuidado —tartamudeó la joven, buscando su iPod a gatas por el suelo que había caído a causa de la colición.

Obligándose a lucir preocupado, Sasuke regresó al lugar de los hechos y se inclinó hacia su (aunque le repugnara la palabra y fuera todo una falsedad) novio con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como un perfecto mariquita.

—¿Es-estás bien? —¡Jesús! Aún no estaba haciendo nada y ya le costaba fingir toda esa tontería de los homosexuales/bisexuales/lo que sea. Comenzaba a creer que, si seguía con eso, iba a enloquecer más temprano que tarde.

—Claro, pero la señorita Hinata no lo creo.

—Yo estoy bien —se levantó la muchacha después de haber recogido su iPod. Sasuke ayudó al sonriente Naruto a hacer lo propio. Luego de pararse el rubio no soltó la mano del moreno. Era ahora o nunca, nadar o morir y todas esas chorradas existenciales que la gente se planteaba en ocasiones así. Hinata reparó en el detalle de las manos entrelazadas y amplió los ojos un tanto.

—¿Ustedes —empezó algo nerviosa, Naruto no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, si al caso, enanchó más su sonrisa zorruna. Su plan funcionaba—... son pareja?

Uzumaki soltó una risilla, Sasuke no se lo podía creer. ¿Esa chica era tonta o qué? ¿Cómo podía creer que alguien tan MASCULINO y NADA afeminado como ÉL sería homosexual? No le gustaba estereotipar pero, en su opinión, Hinata debería ser rubia (ya saben, por lo tonta y lenta).

—¡Shhh! ¡No lo digas tan alto! —el rubio fingió estar alarmado—. No queremos que todo el mundo se entere, amiga... porque somos amigos, ¿verdad? —lanzó la pregunta más trillada en la historia de las preguntas trilladas de la humanidad, pero que serviría para engatuzar a la idol y su buen corazón (y culo).

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron.

—¡Sí! —dio un saltito de felicidad , como niña pequeña— ¡Siempre quise tener un amigo gay!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué? Yo siempre he querido tener un amigo gay xD. No tengo tiempo para contestar ni agradecer sus reviews personalmente, pero quiero decirles que los leo todos, que me alegran el día y que LOS AMO por hacerme llegar a los 32 comentarios con miserables dos capítulos. Los amo.<br>**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**_**Última Edición: 19/08/2013**_  
><strong>


	4. Peleas de Enamorados

**VECINOS**

_Capítulo 4: Peleas de Enamorados_

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Hinata, fascinada por tener una 'auténtica' pareja homosexual frente a ella y sentada en el mismísimo sofá de su sala. ¡Ya hasta se sentía importante. Su sueño hecho realidad! Oh, Dios, tenía tantas ganas de salir de compras con ellos, de elegir ropa, de hablar de chicos, de contarles secretos íntimos, de hacer pijamadas y llorar con litros de helado mientras veían la película de Diario de una Pasión.

—Cursamos juntos la primaria —contestó Naruto con voz chillona; la garganta comenzaba a resentirse por su acto. Y, bueno, esa no era una mentira—. Yo odiaba a "Sasu" por creerse tan _awesome_* y él me odiaba a mí por ser el mejor de la clase. ¡De veras!

—¡Hey —interrumpió Uchiha con el ceño muy fruncido e indignación total. ¡Todo lo que estaba diciendo su falso novio eran mentiras!—. Yo ni siquiera te prestaba atención... y tampoco eras el mejor de la clase.

—Pero sí el consentido del profesor.

—Eso no te hace el mejor de la clase. Además, tú eras el que amaba a Iruka, hasta soñabas con él todas las noches. Y sígues haciéndolo.

—Préndete fuego.

—Dame la gasolina.

Hinata se quedó sin habla, allí frente a ellos. ¿Estaba presenciando una típica pelea de pareja gay? ¡Qué emocionante! Pero no lo pillaba, si se odiaban ¿cómo habían terminado juntos? Además... ¿Naruto había tenido un crush con su profesor? ¿Desde cuándo se sabía homosexual?

—Di-disculpen —interrumpió la cantante un poco avergonzada—, pero ¿cómo...

—¿Nos hicimos amigos? —completó Naruto como reacción involuntaria, ya que siempre les preguntaban eso. Hinata hizo un pequeño puchero. Ella tenía en mente algo más... homosexual, pero tal vez se podría conformar con eso por lo pronto—. Verás, acá el señor popularidad tenía a todas las niñas del colegio tras de sí, pero no les hacía ningún caso. O sea, seguro ya se había dado cuenta de sus preferencias a los doce, ¡de veras!

Sasuke casi escupe el té que bebía (sí, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, como buen inglés tenía que hacerlo). Maldito Naruto bastardo. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a dejar de difamarlo? Él no era, no es, ni será homosexual en toda su puta vida. Dios, ahora tenía que defender su hombría (la poca que le quedaba) a toda costa.

—¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! —comenzó con su pequeña venganza verbal, cabe decir que Naruto no se fumó ni por un segundo que Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con él, más bien esperaba que lo ofendiera o algo—. Y para ese entonces "Naru" ya se me había insinuado un par de veces, pero YO lo RECHACÉ porque NO me GUSTA...ba—arremetió el moreno, perdiendo un poco de fuerza al final, después de todo, Hinata lo creía la encarnación de Barbie Mariposa.

La idol hizo un gesto consternado cuando lo escuchó.

—¿Te dolió mucho cuando te rechazó? —le dijo al rubio, con lagrimillas formándosele en los ojos. Naruto fingió estar descorazonado y, cuando Hinata se acercó para consolarle, la apretó fuerte, sintiendo sus grandes pechos contra su torso. ¡Dios, esa mujer sí que estaba bien dotada!

—¡Oh, por supuesto que sufrí! —mintió con su voz chillona, lanzándole una mirada satisfecha a su amigo.

Sasuke supo que el tiro le salió por la culata.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Era muy tarde por la noche y ella seguía con su ropa deportiva. Sasuke y Naruto se habían ido poco después de una sesión de maquillaje en la que hablaron de sus primeros amores y acabaron pintarrajeados como payasos (Naruto y ella, Sasuke se negó categóricamente a utilizar maquillaje, aunque tomó un poco de su BB cream cuando, aparentemente, ella estaba distraída). Los novios se la pasaron discutiendo todo el tiempo, pero a Hinata le gustaba pensar que sólo estaban celosos de no haber sido su primer amor.

Durante esa plática, la idol descubrió que Naruto había tenido una novia antes de declararse homosexual y cuatro novios antes de Sasuke (lo que ella no sabía de esto último era que los nombres que le dio el rubio eran nombres de mujeres masculinizados). Del moreno no se había enterado mucho, era un poco tímido a su parecer, pero bueno, su relación iba a progresar ¿no?

Asegurándose que era mejor bañarse antes de dormir, Hinata comenzó a desnudarse en medio del pasillo. Su amiga, Ino, le había dicho que ése era un mal hábito suyo, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Vivía sola desde hacía tanto que no le importaba!

De repente, el teléfono sonó y se apresuró a contestar (en ropa interior).

Hablando del diablo...

—¡Hinata! —chilló Ino en el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Ino!

—Hina, Hina, Hina, Hina... ¿a que no adivinas qué? —preguntó su amiga con efusividad.

—¿Qué?

—¡Voy llegando a Alemania! ¡Kyaaa! ¿Estás contenta? ¡Yo estoy contenta! ¿Cuándo pasas a recogerme? ¡Pasa a recogerme yaaaaaaaaa! ¡Anda, andaaaaaaaa!

Y Hinata fue a recoger a su amiga antes de que le reventara los tímpanos telefónicamente.

* * *

><p><strong>*Awesome: asombroso.<strong>

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

***Okiro-Beihime**

***Chany-sensei**

***DarkAmy-chan (sé, las rubias son tontas... en opinión de Sasuke, pero le van a voltear el pensamiento pronto, no te apures xD).**

***kaila maya the whater **

***hinamel (siento no haber actualizado en octubre, pero ahora vengo con todo :3. Gracias por comentar).**

***Selene Uchiha Hyuuga**

***danyneko-chan**

***Alice-Tama**

***Hinnatta123 (No lo abandoné ni lo abandonaré, aunque yo también lo hubiera pensado de ser tú. Gracias por comentar y apoyarme desde hace ¡uuuhhhh!).**

***Jess Lilith**

***venus Hyuga**

***heleyza (¿te contesté el review? La verdad no me acuerdo :S Igual gracias por comentar).  
><strong>

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!  
><strong>

****_**Última Edición: 19/08/2013**_****


	5. Orgía

**VECINOS**

_Capítulo 5: Orgía_

Sasuke se estaba preguntando seriamente qué había hecho mal en su vida para merecer eso: primero fingía que era gay, luego que tenía una relación con Naruto, en tercer lugar ¡le creían ese cuento de que era un mariposón! Y en cuarto una rubia (que estaba muy buena, por cierto, aunque no tanto como Hinata) se encontraba sentada delante de él mirándolo inquisitivamente el segundo día de su plan maestro.

—¿Así que son pareja? —preguntó Ino con una ceja arqueada, con cara de que no se tragaba el cuento de nada.

Naruto asintió efusivamente y contó nuevamente la historia que le dijo a Hinata: hacía cuatro años que habían fundado su compañía y seguían siendo los mejores amigos, no admitían su mutua atracción por miedo al rechazo del otro y bla blá. Una basura de historia en opinión de Sasuke, como todo lo que se le ocurría al rubio.

—Ino, déjalos ya. Son algo tímidos —intercedió Hinata. Ino rodó los ojos, Naruto sonrió en agradecimiento y Sasuke, por su parte, pensó "el burro hablando de orejas".

—¡Pero si aquí estamos en confianza! ¿De qué temen? —preguntó Ino con suspicacia.

"Mierda, va a descubrirnos" fue el pensamiento simultáneo de los dos amigos.

—Mejor cuéntanos cómo conociste a Hina —dijo Naruto, fingiendo su acento homosexual y tratando de desviar el tema.

—Fuimos a la misma escuela. Lo normal —contestó la rubia, omitiendo información—. Basta de mí y de Hinata. Hablemos de cosas interesantes. ¿Son muy calientes?

Hinata se avergonzó en sobremanera por el descaro de su amiga y balbuceó en defensa de la pareja, pero Ino la calló rápidamente. La ojiazul ya tenía un plan preparado para desenmascararlos desde el momento en que los vio y Hinata le dijo que eran pareja, porque ella no se la creía. Osea, ¿cómo un par de hombres tan sexis podían ser gays? Y esos gestos tan ensayados y forzados. Ni en un millón de años serían homosexuales así, además, si lo eran, no era problema para ella. Bien podría quitárselos; tenía maneras de hacer caer a los hombres.

—No es educado hablar de eso frente a una señorita decente —evadió Sasuke. Ino obvió la indirecta y siguió con su interrogatorio.

—Pues ella se puede tapar los oídos si no quiere oír. Yo sí quiero saberlo, porque me enteré por allí que entre hombres no llenan de sexo. Díganme, ¿quién le da a quién?

—¡Ino!

—Yo le doy a Sasuke —respondió simplemente Naruto. No se dejaría de esa rubia, además, así aclaraba que él mandaba sobre Sasuke, aunque fuera sólo ficticiamente, porque, aunque él era el presidente de la automotriz, Sasuke siempre acababa dándole órdenes de todo tipo.

La mirada-puñal de Uchiha no se hizo esperar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia, que volvió a la carga.

—Son muy guapos. Si no fueran gays, haríamos una orgía aquí. Ahora. Los cuatro.

Nada más decir eso, el amigo inferior de Sasuke y Naruto se animó. Lástima que los dos estaban conscientes de que todo era una sucia y vil trampa (muy seductora). ¡Sus nenes no podían salir de fiesta!

—Lo siento, le soy fiel a Sasu y no voy a traicionarlo.

Esas nauseas al oír su mote cariñoso volvieron a Sasuke. Joder, parecía mujer embarazada con tantas ganas de vomitar que le daban.

—Bien. Ya entendí. Se aman. ¿Entonces qué les impide besarse frente a nosotras? A menos que estén MINTIENDO.

—Por favor, Ino. No los molestes, si no quieren, no tienen por qué hacerlo —volvió a defender Hinata. Sasuke estaba pensando seriamente en llamarla "Santa Hinata" o "Hinata la abogada de los pobres y torturados hombres", ella era la única que se compadecía de él.

—No, está bien, Hina —se puso de pie Naruto con mirada solemne. Su vicepresidente puso cara de estrangulado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba bien? ¿QUÉ? Oh, Dios. No. Naruto no pensaría que él accedería a hacer eso... ¿o sí?—. Le demostraremos aquí a tu amiga que somos una pareja REAL.

Dicho eso, la acción fue realizada. Un par de pasos, un inclinamiento de cabeza y labios chocando. Sasuke estaba en shock total y sólo sintió que alguien le besaba profundamente. PROFUNDAMENTE. Dios, era tan asqueroso. Quería llorar. Quería morir. Se estaba besando con Naruto. Su virilidad se iba al suelo, se colaba por las alcantarillas y llegaba hasta donde vivía Batman o algo.

—Bien, ¿estás satisfecha, Ino querida? —dijo Naruto. Las dos mujeres asintieron en completo estado de catatonia.

Sasuke se dirigió al baño a lavarse la boca con ácido.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos especiales a:<strong>

*DarkAmy-chan (pues aquí está Ino en acción, luego se pondrá más roñosa xD pero creo que ya voy a comenzar con el SasuHina, no sea que se me impacienten).

*maribelteka (gracias por comentar :3 espero que este también te haya hecho reir).

*Hinnatta123 (aquí vienen las Barbies mariposa a defender su homosexualidad... jajajaj xD ok, no)

*Chany-sensei (espero no te moleste lo corto por ser actualización rápida)

*Andrea (aquí conti, gracias por reir y comentar :3)

*Rociio Uzumaki

*hinamel (Sasu no es gay, yo dudaría de Naruto xD)

* (aquí hay muchos que quieren un amigo gay, no te apures xD espero que te haya gustado la conti y gracias por comentar)

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!  
><strong>

****_**Última Edición: 19/08/2013**_****


	6. Un Poco Más Cerca

**VECINOS**

_Capítulo 6: Un Poco Más Cerca_

Se sentía pésimo. No. Pésimo no era la definición correcta. Se sentía tan, pero tan mal que no había palabra en el mundo que describiera su sentir. Quería morir, morir para dejar ese sufrimiento, pero no se atrevía a acabar él mismo con su vida. Sin embargo, tener una existencia plagada con ese horrible recuerdo era como estar en el infierno.

No podía, por más que intentaba, olvidarse del beso con Naruto. Casi hasta podía sentir aún la lengua del rubio explorando su garganta. Quería vomitar otra vez.

Hinata, que salía de su casa para comprar la cena, lo encontró en la calle. Sentado como estaba en la acera, parecía tan desdichado como un perrito abandonado. Se encontraba allí porque había corrido a Naruto de su casa, le había dado una patada para meterlo en su auto y luego ya no le quedaron fuerzas para regresar adentro. La idol se le acercó con sigilo. No quería importunarlo, pero parecía que sufría.

—¿Sasuke? —lo llamó una, dos, tres veces hasta que reaccionó. Él levantó la cabeza como autómata—. ¿Estás bien?

Tomándose un tiempo para responder, Sasuke dijo: —Supongo.

La chica se quedó en silencio a su lado. No parecía estar bien y ella debía comprar la cena pronto o Ino se enfadaría. ¿Quedarse o no quedarse? Debatió unos momentos este asunto en sus pensamientos y al final decidió hacer ambas cosas.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Hinata le preguntó que si quería cenar con ella, él pensó que ya tendría todo preparado, al final, se encontró con que tenía que acompañarla al supermercado para conseguir comestibles. No se molestó, prefería estar ocupado buscando los productos que estaban en la lista que estar pensando en _aquello_.

Obtuvieron un poco de todo. Hinata aprovechó para hacer la compra de la semana ahora que Sasuke la estaba ayudando a escoger las cosas. Cuando estaban en la sección de cereales, Hinata tomó una caja de hojuelas de fibra _"si no lo llevo, Ino se molestará"_ había dicho y Uchiha recordó a la segunda causa de sus desgracias. Ya no quería cenar con Hinata; no si eso implicaba estar con la amenaza rubia de ojos azules versión femenina que le tendía trampas.

—No quiero ser entrometida, pero ¿peleaste con Naruto? —preguntó Hinata un poco tímida cuando se dirigían a su casa.

—Algo así.

—¿Fue tan malo?

Sasuke recordó la sensación de la boca de su amigo contra la suya. Toda su hombría se había desvanecido desde ese instante.

—Sí, lo fue.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —dijo la chica sinceramente.

—No lo creo —No. Nadie podría cambiar lo que había sucedido.

Hinata meditó unos minutos sobre qué hacer. Como la chica buena y dulce que era, ella no quería que su nuevo y flamante amigo homosexual se sintiera mal, pero no tenía idea de cómo confortarlo si él no quería hablar de sus problemas.

—_The last that ever she saw him carried away by a moonlight shadow. He passed on worried and warning_…(1)—Hinata hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: cantar. Recordaba vagamente que, cuando ella era solamente una chiquilla, su madre le cantaba para hacerla sentir mejor. Por eso era cantante, para hacer sentir mejor a las personas con canciones.

Siendo absorbido por la dulce voz de Hinata, Sasuke no supo qué hacer. Ella cantaba realmente bonito que hasta le había hecho olvidar cómo de miserable se sentía en esos momentos. Ahora creía flotar, a pesar de que manejaba en plena carretera. Pensó, también, que la televisión ni los reproductores de audio le hacían justicia a la voz de la chica.

Llegaron a su destino. Hinata contenta por haberlo ayudado y Sasuke relajado, aunque igualmente terminó por declinar su invitación.

—Espero que se arreglen las cosas —le dijo Hinata con su dulce voz de siempre, apretándole las manos. Le dio un beso de despedida y desapareció en la puerta de su casa.

Tiempo después, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo observando la puerta fijamente, como si con ese gesto la chica fuera a regresar con él. Chasqueó la lengua por su propia estupidez y se dirigió a su propia casa. Estaba seguro de que aún tenía helado de café en la nevera.

* * *

><p><strong>1. La canción que canta Hinata es Moonlight Shadow de Mike Oldfiel, aunque yo pensé más en la versión piano de Groove Coverage, pues queda más para la situación.<br>**

**Saludos especiales a DiLaurentis porque ella ha cumplido el sueño de la mayoría de mis lectores: tener un amigo gay. Ahora, envidiémosla xD**

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me dejaron review con su opinión y felicitación :3**

***DarkAmychan: **En este capítulo Sasuke no padece, bueno, sólo con recuerdos; por lo demás. Creo que le ha ido bastante bien.

***kaila maya the whater:** Gracias por tu sincera opinión. Si bien este capítulo ya no es mucha comedia, espero que te haya gustado.

***Chany-sensei:** Soy una mala persona. Nunca los hago más largos. ¡Lo siento! Está en mi ADN o algo así, supongo xD

***Andrea:** Me hace feliz que encuentres graciosas mis tonterías. Gracias por tu comentario :3

***Bittersweet-Hyuchiha:** Aquí el SasuHina presente. Espero te haya gustado. Y sí, Naruto lo besó. Comienzo a dudar yo también de él xD

***Hinnatta123:** Lo hice corto otra vez! Espero sepas perdonarme. En modo de disculpa, te adelanto una cosa: Naruto e Ino se volverán aliados… más adelante. Ya verás lo que sufrirán Hinata y Sasuke por esto.

***Selenee-chaaan:** Gracias por tu apoyo.

***SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **Creo que todos los aquí presentes ya dudamos de Naruto, deberíamos hacer complot xD

***sasuhinas fan:** Debes aprender a esperar lo que sea de Naruto xD

***InquisitionGore:** Bienvenida a mi humilde fanfic. Y lo del amigo gay… ¡deberíamos armar un club! Se llamaría: "Por las que quieren un amigo gay, Tecate, por ti". ¡Ah no, ¿verdad? Jajaja.

***Citlalli:** Me encanta cuando me dicen que se ríen con mis tonterías. Gracias por comentar :3

***Dukih:** Jajaja. Tú quieres matar a Naruto… otros dudan de su sexualidad. Por lo pronto, lo mantengo vivo mientras dure el fanfic xD

***DiLaurentis: **se me han trabado las palabras y he olvidado todo lo que quería decirte xD El punto es que gracias por leer y comentar (y hacer el review largo :3). Y no hay vergüenza por el SasuNaru, que de vez en cuando yo también leo xD

***Angelof-Dark-and-Ligth:** Espero que el fanfic siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por las felicitaciones y tu comentario. Me hace feliz.

***mundo rosa98:** Ya sé, sólo Hinata puede creer que esos dos son homosexuales sin pruebas Xd Pero Ino, que de inocente no tiene nada, hará de las suyas.

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!  
><strong>

_**Última Edición 21/08/2013**_


	7. Trasero

**VECINOS**

_Capítulo 7: Trasero_

Siendo el hombre de negocios rico, poderoso que era y dueño de una de las armadoras de autos más importantes en Alemania que era, Naruto podía darse caprichos y lujos cada vez que lo quisiera. A pesar de eso, solía llevar una vida bastante sencilla (caso aparte su auto, al cual amaba con su vida) teniendo solamente un bonito departamento de soltero atendido por una buena señora tres días a la semana. Él odiaba a la gente que presumía de modales y de condición social, porque siempre terminaban teniendo un corazón de mierda, y él, con sus deseos de no ser igual que esos bastardos, hacía importantes donaciones a fundaciones para el medio ambiente o el cáncer. Sin embargo, esta vez Naruto decidió presumir un poco.

Rentó la piscina de un lujosísimo hotel.

El hotel, de nombre anónimo porque luego le demandan por dar preferencias, cerró la piscina a los inquilinos para que un cuarteto de personas pudiera disfrutar de lo lindo dentro de su estanque privado. ¿El cuarteto? Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e Ino. La invitación ni siquiera había sido idea del rubio Uzumaki, fue de la otra amenaza rubia; Ino.

—_Tengo calor_ —había dicho cuando comían los cuatro un helado en el bonito jardín de Hinata. Últimamente lo únco que hacían era comer helado.

—_Toma una ducha_ —le sugirió Naruto en ese entonces. Ella había obviado su comentario y siguió con indirectas descaradas.

—_Me gustaría ir a una alberca de lujo, pero necesitaría a un buen amigo con un gran pastón para ello… así Hina y yo podríamos usar esos sexys y pequeñines bikinis que compré en Japón —_finalizó.

Así, la hombría de Naruto se había emocionado mucho y aceptó pagar el valor de un riñón para rentar ese pintoresco lugarcito. Ahora ambos hombres esperaban en unas de las sillas alrededor del enorme chapoteadero azul por las mujeres. Sasuke sin mucho interés (seguían resentido por todo ese asuntillo del beso ocurrido hacía casi una semana), con la mirada perdida y sosteniendo una piña colada altamente alcoholizada en la mano; Naruto con las ansias a flor de piel y una sonrisa zorruna que ni con un golpe en la cara le podían borrar.

Por fin, mucho tiempo después, las dos mujeres aparecieron haciéndole justicia a las palabras que Ino había dicho el día anterior. Los bikinis eran muy, muy pequeños. Hinata tenía la cara sumamente avergonzada, se veía claramente incómoda, mientras que Ino movía su trasero con descaro, muy orgullosa de él.

Siendo el hombrecito con pantalones que era (no el que decía ser, claro está), Naruto se emocionó tanto que no le quedó de otra que zambullirse en el agua casi tan pronto como las vio. Sería realmente asqueroso y humillante decir que se había emocionado de esa forma al ver a Sasuke (obviamente mintiendo sobre ello). Agradeció que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente fresca como para calmarle un poco las ganas.

—¡Naruto! —llamó Ino con falsa voz dulce—. Te has adelantado. ¿No deberías ponerte bronceador primero?

—Estoy bien, de veras.

—¡Oh, qué triste! Yo te iba a poner bronceador en la espalda —Uzumaki tragó saliva duro. Eso era tan atrayente. ¿Por qué esta mujer lo torturaba así? ¿Por qué no dejaba de tentarlo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!—. Ya, pero seguramente tú preferirías que te lo pusiera tu querido Sasukesín, ¿no es así?

—Po-por supuesto —respondió—. ¿Verdad, Sasu?

De la boca de Sasuke no salió ni mu.

—¿Están peleados? —preguntó inocentemente Hinata, quien ya había tomado una toalla para cubrirse lo más que podía— ¿Deberíamos dejarlos solos?

—No, Hina; Sasuke está simplemente un poco preocupado por… por el trabajo ¡sí, por el trabajo! Llevamos mucho sin ir a la oficina y no está seguro de que Sakura la esté manejando bien.

—Y esa Sakura… ¿quién es? —preguntó Ino, picada de la curiosidad. ¿Le dejaban a una mujer encargada del trabajo de la empresa? Amaba el liberalismo de este país.

—Su asistente —señaló Sasuke, y esa fue la primera vez que participó en una conversación durante ese día. Naruto pensó que esto ya era un avance, ¿no?

A Ino, por su parte, le interesaba más divertirse en ese caro lugar que estarse preocupando por los demás, el agua se veía deliciosa y hacía mucho que no probaba una piscina térmica. Tenía ganas de lucirse nadando, a sus habilidades y su cuerpo. Ella era así.

—¡Vamos a nadar! —declaró la rubia y tomó a Hinata de la mano para hundirse en el agua.

—¡Ino! —protestó Hinata, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se estaba hundiendo en la cristalina agua de la piscina y hasta había tragado un poco de líquido. Qué mal.

Nadó hasta salir a la superficie, cerca de la orilla y comenzó a toser como anciana con ataque de tuberculosis. Ino giró los ojos y le dijo que era muy blanda, luego se fue nadando y hundió a Naruto, tratando de ahogarlo. Aunque claro, ella lo hacía en broma… o algo así.

Hinata salió de la piscina, chorreante y algo desorientada. Se dirigió a las sillas y se sentó justo al lado del callado de su vecino. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hacía varios días que lo notaba desanimado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó en su usual tono servicial y dulce. Ella era un ángel.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke sin siquiera voltear.

La chica se quedó callada nuevamente, ¿qué podía decir ahora?

—El agua está deliciosa, ¿por qué no la pruebas?

Silencio. Hyuga torció el gesto. Esto se estaba volviendo incómodo. Dirigió su vista a la alberca de lujo y vio a Naruto y a Ino jugando como dos viejos amigos… o hermanos, depende del punto de vista que se le mirara, compitiendo uno con otro, salpicándose y hundiéndose como si quisieran matarse. ¿Porque no querían hacerlo, verdad? Pensó que le gustaría ser de ese tipo de persona, más espontánea y menos miedosa. Estaba realmente sorprendida de haber llegado tan lejos como cantante siendo tan cobarde como era, pero bueno, su padre decía que esa era su imagen y que no debía cambiarla, que era su sello y si se transformaba, perdería y decepcionaría a una gran cantidad de fans. Aunque claro, a diferencia de ella, a su papá no le importaba en lo más mínimo la decepción que no fuera desde otro punto de vista que el de negocios: hacer dinero.

Pero ahora estaba muy lejos de su casa. No estaba en Japón y no era una idol aquí; era Alemania y había logrado hacer amigos por sus propios medios, no por ser la famosa cantante Hinata Hyuga, la voz del ángel. Tal vez podría probar con ser ese tipo de persona que le gustaría ser, de cualquier manera, no era como si se fuera a quedar allí por mucho tiempo si cometía algún error imperdonable o desencadenara una situación bochornosa.

Decidida y llena de energía, Hinata le dio una sonrisa entre amistosa y coqueta a Sasuke, se acomodó junto a él y trató de levantarlo de su lugar. Uchiha se sorprendió ante esto. Hinata siempre parecía una chica tranquila, de esas que no te obligan y te respetan, así que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando lo haló del brazo y lo levantó de la silla.

—¡Vamos a nadar! —dijo con una brillante sonrisa, sin cubrir las partes de su bikini que revelaban más—. Será un desperdicio si no te metieras.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos rumbo a la piscina y luego dio un pequeño clavado. Sasuke se quedó allí, alelado donde ella lo había dejado; Hinata había caminado muy sensualmente cuando iba rumbo a la piscina y Uchiha podía decir con seguridad que, aparte de buenos pechos, Hinata tenía un excelente trasero.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo relleno, sí, aunque tiene unas cuantas cosas importantes respecto a Hinata. No sé adónde va esto y no sabía qué escribir, pero me daba mucha pena tenerlos en ascuas, así que está esto; agradezco mucho a TODOS a quienes me dejaron comentarios, pero no quiero contestarlos porque acabará siendo más agradecimiento que fanfic y eso se me hace chapucería. Igual los aprecio mucho, y tomaré varias de sus ideas en cuenta para el futuro.<strong>

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**

_**Última Edición 21/08/2013**_


	8. Feliz Abrazo

**Nota: Capítulos 1-7 editados. Sería bueno que los leyeran de nuevo.**

* * *

><p><strong>VECINOS<strong>

_Capítulo 8: Feliz Abrazo_

Una bonita mañana con sol, pájaros cantando y todos esos clichés, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba dormitando en casa ajena. Y por casa ajena quiero decir la casa de Hinata y por dormitando quiero decir más despierto que vampiro en plena noche. ¿La razón? Pues nada, la misma de siempre, su aparente homosexualidad abriéndole más puertas de las que creyó jamás.

Ya saben, Hinata en su inocencia (o estupidez, a estas alturas Sasuke ya no sabía) les había invitado a una "pijamada" después de pasar todo el día nadando como pececitos en la piscina del lujoso hotel más caro que un riñón que Naruto había alquilado. Como toda buena pijamada, había habido más helado (y Sasuke creyó que vomitaría en cualquier momento de tanto consumirlo), películas románticas, depilación y pantalones cortos… muy cortos. También risas estúpidas y cosas de ese tipo. Sin embargo, como en una mala pijamada, e cansancio los venció y los asistentes durmieron… todos en la misma cama King Size de Hinata. ¡Qué importaba que hubiera más cuartos en la casa! ¡Qué va! Mejor todos apachurrados haciendo lío de brazos y piernas como sardinas en una.

Bueno, pero regresamos a Sasuke y a su muy bien justificado insomnio. Llevaba dos horas con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando el techo sin mirarle porque estaba muy oscuro como para notar cualquier cosa. Una pierna sobre su estómago y una mano sobre su pecho. La pierna era de Naruto, no se emocionen. La mano era de Ino y, si Sasuke odiara poquito menos a la chica rubia, seguro que hubiera sentido alguna clase de placer sexual por el contacto, pero no, la detestaba como si no hubiera un mañana y por ello sus instintos básicos no se despertaban. Claro que, si fuera Hinata, la cosa hubiera sido muy distinta. Tal vez ya hasta la tendría debajo de él o algo. Y hablando de Hinata, la chica se encontraba en una esquinita de la cama, hecha bolita porque tenía frío. ¿Qué cómo frío si estaban en verano? Pues bueno, se inventó el aire acondicionado.

Un gruñido, un quejido y un par de pedos después, Sasuke se hartó de su triste situación. Si no iba a dormir entonces haría algo productivo. Ya saben, robar wifi, barrer y trapear no era lo suyo. Se levantó lanzando a Naruto sin cuidado y quitándose la mano de Ino como si fuera una babosa. Se deslizó cual gusano entre las finas sábanas y salió por abajo como serpiente. Gateó unos segundos y luego, recuperando toda la dignidad que había perdido haciendo tal clase de contorsionismo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la sala.

Se echó sobre el sofá más grande y cómodo, y sacó su celular caro. Primero jugó Candy Crush porque, vamos, Candy Crush es Candy Crush y es infinito, y a Sasuke no le gusta dejar cosas sin terminar. Cuando se le acabaron las vidas y se negó rotundamente a comprar unas cuantas en la tienda estafa de King, navegó por internet buscando cosas estúpidas que le alegraran la madrugada como las preguntas que hacen en Yahoo! Answers y así. Luego fue a su Facebook, ignoró muchas solicitudes de amistad de chicas haciendo casting para Play Boy y petición la solicitud de etiquetado de una foto que Naruto tomó de la pijamada que había ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás. ¡Yupi!

—¿Sasuke? —oh, sí. La voz provenía de Hinata, la luz de la casa, el ángel personal de Sasuke—. ¿Qué haces despierto? Son las seis de la mañana.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Mmmh? A mí me ha despertado el hambre. Esas galletas con helado no llenaron mi estómago.

—Deberías dejar de comer helado —_y deberías dejar de darme helado_, pensó. Si comía una vez más su organismo estaría tan saturado de él que probablemente lo cagaría así, neto, sin digerir y con cerecita incluida.

—Si, tal vez. ¡Pero es tan bueeeeno!

—Lo que sea.

Hinata dio una sonrisa adormilada y se dirigió a la cocina a conseguir alimentos. Sasuke se quedó leyendo un artículo sobre la salida del Play Station 4 en noviembre y pensó en si podría sobornar a unos cuantos ejecutivos de Sony con autos nuevos para que le dieran la consola a él en esa misma semana. Y si funcionaba hacía lo mismo con Microsoft y el Xbox One. Y si lo ignoraban iría a huevearle las casas a esos bastardos desalmados que no querían que él disfrutara de esas pequeñas bellezas pronto.

—Sasuke, ¿quieres algo para el desayuno? —gritó Hinata desde la cocina. Sasuke pensó en pedirle el WiiU para el desayuno, pero eso no se comía.

—Nada —dijo y siguió escribiendo con su nombre de usuario falso correos de amenazas a Naruto.

A los pocos minutos Hinata regresó con… ¡Dios mío! Más helado y un par de bananas y chocolate. Sasuke, cuando la vio, sintió arcadas. ¡No! Más helado no, por favor.

—Dije que deberías dejar de comer helado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no hay nada más.

—¿Qué tal cereal?

—No hay leche.

—Naruto.

—Ino.

Ambos rieron. Esos rubios eran gemelos perdidos o algo, tenían unas manías similares. Molestar a Sasuke como la más destacada de ellas.

—Vamos a la cocina. No puedo seguir viéndote comer helado. Haré algo de comer.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron. ¡Sasuke le haría de comer! Oh, qué bella se estaba poniendo su vida. Pero, aunque Sasuke había dicho lo que había dicho, de cocinar sabía un poco más que nada y un poco menos que algo, y las pocas y decentes cosas que preparaba eran huevos con tocino. Y eso hizo: huevos con tocino. Nada más y nada menos. La joven idol, mientras, preparaba jugo de pepino porque era lo único que le quedaba. Esperaba que a su moreno amigo no le molestara, su papá aborrecía el sabor del agua de pepino.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? Estoy muy contenta de tenerlos a ti y a Naruto como amigos. Jamás me había divertido tanto y tan libremente como en estos días. Gracias por compartir sus vacaciones conmigo. Me hacen feliz.

Y siendo consecuente con su repentino ataque sentimental, Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y le abrazó por la espalda. No quería que esos días acabaran nunca porque sabía que no volvería a tener una libertad como aquella y ser simplemente Hinata, una chica normal, no la joven perfecta que aparecía en las retocadas revistas y editados programas de televisión.

A Uchiha le supieron mal las palabras que dijo Hinata; ella estaba siendo sincera y él no. Apagó la flama de la estufa y se volteó. Hinata se negó a dejar de abrazarle. Parecía niña pequeña. Diablos, comenzaba a tener remordimientos. Sasuke dio un suspiro sin saber cómo actuar ahora.

—Hinata… te huele la boca —fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

* * *

><p><strong>Si me ponía demasiado dramática al final esto dejaría de ser humor xD. Según mis cálculos mal calculados le quedan unos dos o tres capítulos a Vecinos. Me urge terminarlo, es decir, le publiqué en abril del 2011 como mi cuarto fanfic jamás publicado y ahora estamos en agosto 2013 y tengo más de 200 historias y todavía no puedo terminarlo D: *se suicida*.<strong>

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus sensuales reviews que nuevamente no serán contestados (tienen derecho a decirme groserías por ello xD) porque abarcarían más espacio que el mismo capítulo :)**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
